


A Dark Storm

by Capella_Black_Lannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Victoria (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella_Black_Lannister/pseuds/Capella_Black_Lannister
Summary: A dark storm approaches.Capella's father was killed by Harry Potter seven years ago. She now lives with her sisters and the Malfoys, but she misses her parents. When she is crowned Queen of the British Wizarding Empire, what side will she take? Who will die at her hand? Who will live? Can she prove a mother's love is stronger than her dark heart?The darkness is coming. But is the wizarding world ready for her?





	1. Prologue

INTRODUCTION  
         I'm not an ordinary witch.

        My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, and my father is the Dark Lord Voldemort. Because of the noble blood of the Black family and that of Salazar Slytherin coursing through my veins, I'm the heir to the long-abandoned throne of the Great Britain Wizarding Empire. It is my intent to bring back the Constitutional Monarchy, like Muggle England's, in which Queen Elizabeth has control of some things such as the Nations army, and state affairs, but splits the rest of the power and duties with the Prime Minister and Parliament. As the future Queen, I should develop special powers, help me rule the nation. My soul had a "light" twin (Which is truly preposterous, because there is dark and light inside of all of us), my darling friend, Lily Potter. We each had a tattoo (see pic above) on our backs, representing in equal parts, the dark and light of the world. Within these tattoos, Lily was represented by the sun, and I by the moon. The night she died, her side of the tattoo on my back bled out, and I, too, felt the grasp of death. Yet I lived, despite the odds. That was the price of our connection I suppose, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

        When Lily died, part of me died. Daddy didn't mean to kill her I'm sure; however, they didn't even consider crowning Lily as queen for a couple reasons:

        1. It was not what the prophecy predicted,  
        2. Lily didn't have the right blood relations and family ties,  
        3. She was being hunted and had to abdicate the crown anyways.

        That is why I'm next in line for the throne. And our spirit flowers were cool, too: I, the Rose, and Lily, the Thistle. We were inseparable. Every time I look into Potter's eyes, I see a piece of her. I know her spirit will help me be a good queen . . . or so I hope.

        That is essentially what the prophecy predicted. Those words still haunt me, even today.

[Appendix I]

Capella 

Born: 

Family and Relations:

Bellatrix Lestrange {Mother, b. July 13, 1951}

Tom Riddle {Father, b. December 31, 1926}

Ravenna Aurelia Riddle {Sister}

Druella Black (nee Rosier){Maternal Grandmother}

Cygnus Black {Maternal Grandfather}

Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) {Maternal Aunt}

Edward 'Ted' Tonks {Maternal Uncle}

Nymphodora 'Tonks' Lupin (nee Tonks) {Maternal Cousin}

Remus Lupin {Maternal Cousin-in-law}

Edward 'Teddy' Tonks-Lupin {Maternal First Cousin Once Removed}

Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) {Maternal Aunt, b. 1955}

Lucius Malfoy {Maternal Uncle}

Rosalind Malfoy {Maternal Cousin}

Draco Malfoy {Maternal Cousin}

Rodolphus Lestrange {Step father}

Lyra Ara Lestrange {Maternal Half-Sister}

Merope Riddle (nee Gaunt) {Paternal Grandmother, d. December 31, 1926}

Tom Riddle Sr. {Paternal Grandfather, 1905-1943}

Marvolo Gaunt {Paternal Great Grandfather}

Thomas Riddle {Paternal Great Grandfather, d. 1943}

Mary Riddle {Paternal Grandmother, d. 1943}

Morfin Gaunt {Paternal Great-Uncle}


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capella thinks about her life before her mother's imprisonment, and Father's demise. She worries for her sisters, and mentally prepares herself to visit her mother and begin her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

August 31, 1988   
Tomorrow, I board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I'm eleven, the same age as my cousin, Rosalind Malfoy, and god-sister, Evangelina Yaxley. Rose's little brother, Draco, is eight, as is my little sister, Ravenna, who likes to be called Vera. I don't know how Vera will fair without me... I'm the only family she's really got left, except for Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius of course. Am I happy things are working out this way? No! Absolutely not! But still, with Mum in Azkaban and Dad gone, there seems to be nothing I can do to bring a smile to my sisters' faces. Oh,I have another sister as well. Her name is Lyra Ara Lestrange. She is six years old on October sixth. Baby Lyra was born about nine months after Mum and Rodolphus were taken to Azkaban. Lyra is technically the half sister of Vera and I, as Lyra is Rod's daughter, while Vera and I are the Dark Lord's Daughters. Vera really dislikes her though, which I fear will only get worse as they grow up to be the beautiful girls I know they can be. I know at this point you may be thinking: "Well, why is Capella so motherly to her little sisters, if she is so evil?" 

And I shall answer: 'I have multiple sides to myself. as you all do. I am a protector and a warrior. My sisters have been my responsibility since I was five, and I intend to see their childhoods through.'

"I hope, I just hope, that Vera and Lyra will be alright until I get home for the winter holidays," I thought to myself as I sat on the window seat of Malfoy Manor's Living room, watching rain pouring down the window panes.

Just then, I remembered why I begged Daddy to burn the Dark Mark into my left forearm. I had just turned two years old, on January first, my birthday. Daddy said it was my birthday present. At that time, Vera hadn't been born yet, Daddy always told me she won't get her Mark until she's around 15. I don't know about Lyra though . . .

Mummy helped me persuade Daddy. I remember exactly what she said: "She's tough, Tom. She will be the Queen one day, a powerful witch, and if anything ever happens to either of us, the family is up to her. Even if we do have other children, because she's the eldest."

I'm very grateful to this day that Mummy persuaded Dad to give me the Mark, because she was right, it is up to me. And I'm currently working excruciatingly hard to get my family back together.

Consumed in my thoughts, I didn't see Auntie Narcissa walk into the room. We were taking a quick trip to Azkaban to see Mummy before I went to Hogwarts. 

"Ella, are you ready to go?" She asked urgently. I jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. 

"Yeah, anytime," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.


	3. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capella visits her Mother at Azkaban Prison, located on a desolate Island in the North Sea.

        I hate apperating. It makes me feel sick. Anyhow...  
        Hand in hand, Auntie Narcissa and I headed up several flights of stairs to one of the highest levels, and then down a hall, and into a half-dome room where all the entrances to the crusty cells that contained the high-security prisoners  arrested for being Death Eaters were. They all bowed to me, that is- except for Sirius Black, who antagonized me with "Are you here to join your Mother, Capella?" I scowled at him, and gave him the finger and curse his fucking existence. Everybody laughed at how I burned him so bad- Even Aunt Cissy, who doesn't usually approve of that kind of behavior, laughed. Black cowards in the shadows of his cell, knowing he isn't a match for me. I whispered to him, "I'll get you, my pretty," and he was real spooked. Point 1, Capella.    
        The guard unlocked the cell before me, and Aunt Cissy's voice sounded. "Bella?" she whispered softly.

        "Cissy? Ella?" Mummy whispered back. A shadowy figure walked into the pale light. My Mother.

        "Mummy?" I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

        "Ella, Baby Girl?" She said hoarsely. I shakily walked over to her, and collapsed into her arms, crying as she hugged me tightly. After what seemed like forever, She let go, and I helped her down to the floor. She is in rather poor health, being locked in this hell day in and day out. But then she asked the detrimental question- She asked about Daddy.  
        "H-He pops in, every once in a while" I said, trying to control the tears.   
        "Ella, really. How is he?" Mum asked stressing the 'really'.   
        "Not well," I answered truthfully. "He's had fevers, and illnesses of late. The only person who can even convince him to stay so we can help him seems to be me . . . " I trailed off, realizing I could help Dad. Mummy realized it too, and said: "Ella, remember when we left you in charge before 'It All Happened'?"  
        'It All Happened' is the term Mummy and I use to refer to October 31st 1981, when Daddy vanished, and the months after when Mum was imprisoned in this hell. I had an awful birthday that year... But more on that later...  
        I was too consumed in the wretched memory of Halloween, 1981 to hear what Mummy had just said.  "What?" I asked suddenly, snapping out of my daze.

        "You didn't hear a word I said, did you, Ella?" Mum said softly.

        "No. Sorry. I'm just nervous about leaving everyone to go to Hogwarts," I replied.

        "Its ok, baby girl. I only asked about Barty," Mum reassured.

        "Wh-What?" I asked. "Barty's de-dead!" I exclaimed.

        "No, Sweetheart, he's not. You see, his mother's death wish was to free him, so she and her husband came with polyjuice potion, and Barty and his Mother switched places. Lucius would've owled me if he'd died." Mum said.

        "Can I owl you while I'm at Hogwarts? " I asked.

        "'Course, love. Let me know how your father is doing,  and Lucius writes to you. Oh, and I suspect you'll be corresponding with darling Ravena and sweet Lyra? Tell me about them in your letters. Steer clear of Snape and Dumbledore. Teach yourself Dark arts, and pay attention in DADA and Astronomy."

        "Why Astronomy and DADA?" I ask.

        Mummy replied "We're Blacks.  Astronomy is in our blood.  And as for DADA, it usually proves useful in dueling and....  Such. " She said,  summarizing everything she could have said.

        "Ok, " I said. "I'll do everything you said, but why Snape?" I asked confused. "Isn't he a death eater?"

        "I don't trust him. I'll explain later. Don't let me forget." Mum said hotly.

        "Thanks, Mummy." I said, standing up to leave. I hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, Mummy." I whisper softly into her chest.

        "I'll miss you too, Ella." Mum replied tearfully.

        "Bye Mummy," I whispered.

        "Bye Baby girl," Mum whispered with tears streaming down her pale face.


	4. Slytherin Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capella boards the Hogwarts Express with her cousin and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so dang short. The next one is a lot longer. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions down below, and don't forget to like and save this story! The more kudos, the more updates!

     The clock struck eleven. I hugged Uncle Lucius and and Aunt Narcissa one last time. With my trunk filled with wizarding robes (Slytherin, of course), my designer gowns and my pet snake Nagini on my shoulder, I boarded the Hogwarts Express alongside my cousin Rosalind (aka Rose), Draco's older sister.   
        I pushed past filthy mudbloods and blood traitors, finally finding a compartment with my long time friend Evangelina Yaxley. Her father, Corban Yaxley, was a death eater at one point and is now a spy for us at the ministry, as he cleverly evaded imprisonment seven years ago.   
        I knocked on the compartment door. Evie jumped up to open it. We sat Nagini down on a seat and Rose and I loaded in our trunks and sat down. I picked Nagini back up and draped her around my neck. 

        "What house do you think you'll be in?" Evie asked me.

        "It would be a crime against humanity if I wasn't in Slytherin." I began. "I speak Parseltounge, I'm a pureblood, I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, I bore the dark mark, and I'm of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." I finished, numbering the reasons in my fingers. Five. Five good reasons why I should be in Slytherin. Evie and Rose both laughed. We all knew we'd be in Slytherin. I snicker. It would be a crime against humanity if we weren't fuckin' Slytherin Queens. Then we sang the pureblood song:  
[youtu.be/ZOn6QZx6gZA](https://youtu.be/ZOn6QZx6gZA)


	5. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capella, Evangelina, and Rosalind are sorted into their houses, and have their first day of classes.

          Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House (ew!) lead all of us first years up the entrance hall and into the Great Hall to be sorted into our houses. The sorting hat sang its song, and our names were called.   
          "Julia Allen," McGonagall called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat announced loud and clear. I glance over to the Hufflepuff table. I saw my cousin Nymphadora, a half blood, traitor, and ally with the Order of the Phoenix. I glared at her. I despised her and her parents so much.   
 "Evangelina Yaxley," McGonagall shouted into the hall.  
  "Good luck," I whispered to my white-blonde friend as she walked forward and the sorting hat was placed atop her head.  
  "SLYTHERIN." It announced, as Rose and I cheered. Rose was next. McGonagall called her name, and I stopped breathing for a minute as she walked up and sat on the stool. After a second of consideration, the hat again shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" and as I began to breath properly again, and zoned out until I vividly heard my name called.  
  "Capella Lestrange." McGonagall called.   
  I walked up, and with the sorting hat barely on my head it had made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!" it announced loud and clear, and almost joyfully. I jumped up, relieved, satisfied, proud, and perhaps with a small evil glint in my eye, which I'm sad to say, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, just might have seen. But alas, that was a problem for tomorrow. 

        Back in the common room, I told Evie and Rose everything my mother told me yesterday about Snape, Hogwarts, Barty, and Father. "Help me keep an eye on Snape, would you?" I asked them after explaining my mother's tirade. 

        "Yeah totally. And I'll keep my eyes open for who he's flirting with too," Evie laughed, half in sarcasm, and half in seriousness. 

        "But... What am I going to do about Dad?" I asked, looking at my best friends. "He is still out there... somewhere. But what can I do, when even Mummy and Rod couldn't find him together?" I continued, in dismay. 

        "What if... you called him?" Rose suggested, as my face lit up. 

        I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my Dark Mark, and pressed it meaningfully with my index finger, summoning my father. "And now, we wait." I said. 

 

~***~

 

        We went into an empty corner in the common room, and sat on a black leather sofa. time passed. We waited and watched, both the windows and fireplace. Presently, it was around midnight, and everyone had gone to bed except us. I heard a noise behind me, and whipped around, to see a snake. Not my pet Nagini, but another snake. A _darker_ snake. "Princessssss... " It spoke in a weak voice, "Itssss been a long timeee." 

        I gasped. Could it be.... "Daddy?" I whispered, my breath catching in my throat. My heart was filled with hope, and my heart beat so fast I was sure my bosom would burst. I've missed my Father so much over the past year. My eyes filled with tears as I knelt down and picked him up gently. A shiver went down my spine upon contact, as he was much warmer than I expected him to be. So warm that he felt feverish. I whispered this to Rose and Evie, and they too agreed with my diagnosis. After convincing Daddy to stay the night, Rose, Evie, and I put our nightclothes on and finally headed to bed. 

 

~***~

 

        Rose, Evie and I woke up just after seven the next morning, and to my surprise, Daddy was still with us in the dorm, but to my dismay, it felt as though his fever had risen. After putting our robes on and bidding Daddy good-bye, The three of us walked down to breakfast, quietly discussing what to do about Daddy. 

        "What am I gonna do?" I sighed, as I felt tears form in my bright eyes. I was quick to wipe them away as Evie's face lit up. 

        "Snape!" She exclaimed. I looked at her. Of all the ideas she could have possibly had, it was this one. 

        "Snape?" I asked. "Why?" Rose also had a puzzled look on her face. 

        "Because, he's Potions Master, Head of out House, and a former Death Eater. If anyone, he has the means ans motive to help you," Evie explained in a know-it-all sort of way. 

        "But Mummy said-" I began, only to be interrupted by Evie. 

        "He's your only hope if you want to help your father." Evie prompted in a matter-of-fact manner. I started to panic. "Don't panic," she said comfortingly, reading me like a book. "I'll write to your mother explaining everything, and that it was all my idea," she finished. 

        "Remember, bat not owl," I recited, having kept that in my head ever since I last saw my Mother.

        "Yep," Evie nodded her head. "Now come on, let's go eat."


End file.
